The present disclosure generally relates to the field of semiconductors, and more particularly relates to vertical field-effect-transistors having bottom contact metal directly beneath fins.
Vertical transistors are a promising option for technology scaling for 5 nm and beyond. However, for bottom contacts in these transistors the current generally needs to travel laterally in silicon before reaching the fins, which can be problematic for reducing series resistance.